Her Savior
by Signy Malfoy
Summary: Ginny is in a bad situation with her current boyfriend. Who will save her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.

A/N: This is my first fic ever! Tell me what you think please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley was in her room thinking about how she has the perfect life. A family that loves her, the perfect boyfriend, and great friends. Or so everyone thought [Including her... Sure, she had the family and friends, but her boyfriend was FAR from perfect.

_ i SLAP "I thought I told you to NEVER talk to another guy!"_

_"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't think you'd mind. Neville is just a friend to me, I swear!"_

_"I don't care! He's still a guy!" Ginny stood strong against him._

_"You know what, Harry? You can go fuck off!" Harry stared at her with his mouth gaping._

_"STUPID LITTLE BITCH!!!" He yelled and slapped her again. He dragged her into the Room of Requirement, threw her on the floor, and proceeded to take her clothes off._

_"This is what happens when you don't do what I tell you." He forced himself into her while she screamed loudly for him to stop. She started crying and stopped struggling. Soon after, he finished, "Damn, Ginny, that was bloody fantastic." he said._

_Ginny lay there crying, then she dressed, and went back to the common room. /i _

Tears were streaming down her face at the memory. She had bruises all over her body from him, but she never told anyone who did it for fear of him raping her again. Everyone asked her what happened, but she said she fell or got hurt during quidditch.

She decided to go outside for some fresh air. On the way down, she heard a male voice "Hey Weasley! Wha-", but before he could finish, she ran outside for fear it was Harry coming to hit her for moving without asking. She sat under the oak tree, looking at the lake, trying to come up with a plan on how to leave Harry.

"May I join you?" Ginny looked behind her to see Neville standing behind her.

"Sure, Neville." She smiled nervously. i b _**I hope Harry doesn't see us together...**_ /i /b 

"Ginny, what's wrong with your cheek? Why is it bruised?"

"Er... well I ran... into... a wall." She laughed nervously, then she heard footsteps behind them.

"Ginevra... I thought we had a talk earlier..." She froze and looked at the ground.

"Sorry Harry, He just wanted to talk with me." She stood up, still looking down."I was sitting here and then he came up and asked to sit with me." Harry grabbed her arm

"Ouch! Harry, you're hurting me! LET GO!", then he slapped her so hard, her neck snapped to the side.

What Harry didn't know was that Neville saw the whole thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N 2: Thanks to my best friend, Joel, for helping me:D


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their story alert list:D

Sorry this Chapter took so long to get up. Thanks to CaptainCarrotCactus for helping me get it up!

Now on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luna, Harry is abusing Ginny! What should I do? I'm afraid that Harry will find out I said something!" Neville was freaking out.

"Neville calm down. I'll help you tell Professor McGonagall." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Precious Potter is a wife beater?!" Draco said to himself. "I hate the Weaselette and yet, I pity her."

He decided to go tell Professor McGonagall. He walked toward her classroom and knocked.

"Enter." she said. Draco walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy! What have you come here for?" It was now or never.

"I just heard Longbottom telling Lovegood that he saw Potter abusing Ginny." She looked appalled.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I will talk to Mr. Longbottom about what he saw. Thank you for your concern." Draco walked out. _**'Why did I just do that? What came over me?'**_

He walked toward the library so he could go study and think about what he just overheard. As he walked in he saw long red hair.

"oh damn. What my luck.." He kept on walking stopping at a bookshelf in front of her. He looked at her body and saw what Potter had done to her. It made his blood boil to know that Potter was beating her.

"What are you staring at Ferret?" She snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Your bruises." he said truthfully. "What happened?"

"None of your bloody business." She grinded out through her teeth and then stormed off.

"You deserve so much better, Ginny.." he said quietly, then went to his dormitory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who does he think he is?! **MY** body is **MY** business." Ginny was furious at Draco.

"Miss Weasley." She turned around.

"Yes Professor?"

"I'd like to see you in my office. The password is Lemon Drops." Dumbledore walked away.

Ginny started walking toward his office and stopped when she got to the gargoyle. "Lemon Drops." The gargoyle moved and let her by.

She knocked on the door. "Enter."

She walked in. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes Miss Weasley. It has been brought to my attention from an anonymous informant that Mr. Potter has been abusing you. Is this true?" Ginny looked down sadly.

"Yes sir" she said quietly. "I don't know what to do. I'm afraid he'll kill me if I leave him. I haven't told anyone about it."

"I strongly suggest you tell your parents. They could help you with it a lot. In the meantime, go to the hospital wing to get checked out."

"Yes, professor. Would you owl my parents to come see me in the hospital wing please?" She got up from her chair.

"Of course Miss Weasley." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, sir." She smiled at him and went to the hospital wing.

He wrote Mr. And Mrs. Weasley asking them to come and talk to their daughter. They arrived by floo 5 minutes later.

"What happened? Is she okay? Where is she?" Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Follow me." They walked to the hospital room and saw Madame Pomphrey examining her.

"You have a few broken bones and lots of bruises, but you're going to be fine." She smiled at Ginny. "Just take these potions and you be fine by tomorrow." She gave her 3 potions and Ginny took them.

"Ginny! Are you okay? Why are you here? Why do you have broken bones and bruises?" Molly was frantic.

"Mum, I'll be okay. The reason for the broken bones and the bruises is Harry. He's been abusing me." She started crying. "He raped me, mum. He hit and raped me."

Molly held her daughter close. "It'll be okay, sweetheart."

"If you'll excuse me, I have a student to tend to." Dumbledore bid them good day and left.

"Minerva, would you go get Mr. Potter and send him to my office please?"

"Of course, Albus." McGonagall smiled and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Potter, follow me please." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione questioningly and followed Professor McGonagall.

"uhh Professor? Where are we going?" He asked.

"The headmaster would like a word with you." Harry started to get scared _**'I hope Ginny didn't say anything. I'll beat her if she did.'**_

"Lemon Drops." The gargoyle let them pass. Professor McGonagall knocked.

"Enter." They walked in. "Ah, Mr. Potter, please take a seat." Harry sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"What did you need, Professor?" Dumbledore looked sadly at him.

"I'm afraid I have no choice but to expel you, Harry. It has been brought to my attention that you have been abusing Miss Weasley. I can not let that continue. You will be leaving in the morning." Harry was really angry.

"I haven't done anything to hurt Ginny. I love her!"

"I'm sorry, but it is out of my control now. Your train will leave at 9:00 tomorrow morning."

"yes sir." Harry was livid. He wanted to kill Ginny so badly. He walked back to the common room where he found Ron and Hermione trying to do homework.

"Hiya Harry. Whats wrong?" Ron asked.

"Your fucking sister got me kicked out! I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Ron and Hermione looked dumbstruck.

"How?!?!?" They asked.

"She said I was supposedly abusing her. I need to go pack." He walked to his dormitory.

Ron went up after him. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you abused my sister?" Ron was turning red.

"Of course not Ron. I love Ginny! Why would I hurt her?" Ron was skeptical, but agreed anyways.

Ron went back downstairs with Hermione.

"Well...?" She asked.

"He denied it, but I have a feeling he did it..." He looked disappointed.

Draco was doing his prefect rounds when he passed by the hospital wing. He cracked the door and saw red.

_**'Good. She's safe now.' **_He smiled to himself and went on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I disclaim. Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've been getting really bad writers block.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts :D You guys are AMAZING :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Draco went back to his dormitory, all his thoughts were on Ginny. "Why can't I stop Thinking about her?!"

"Come on Draco, It's obvious why!" Blaise Zabini walked in.

"What are you talking about Zabini?" Draco stared at him.

"I've known you liked the littlest Weasel since our second year!" He exclaimed. "Now quit ignoring your feelings and confess!" Draco was shocked.

"So you're telling me that I should tell Ginevra my feelings for her?" He sat down on his bed. "How should I tell her?"

"Get your arse to the hospital wing and TELL her!" Blaise yelled. "Would you like me to go with you and wait outside?" he looked at Draco and tried not to laugh.

"Fuck off, Zabini. I'll tell you how it goes." Draco left Blaise rolling on the floor in laughter.

On his way to the hospital wing, he tried to figure out what exactly to tell Ginny. He decided to just come out with it.

He got to the hospital wing, took a deep breath, made sure she was alone, and walked in. With his head held high, he walked to Ginny's bed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She spat.

"I just wanted to come and tell you that I was the one who told McGonagall about Potter and also to tell you that," he took a breath, "ilikeyou." he said quickly.

"Wh-what?!" she was stunned.

"I.like.you." he made sure to say it clearly.

Ginny just looked at him in awe. She started crying.

"Ginny whats wrong? Why are you crying?" He started to panic.

"I owe you my life." she said. "You saved me from Harry. How can I ever thank you?"

He went over to comfort her. "You don't owe me anything. I've always treated you so bad even though I've liked you since second year. I'm so sorry for making everything worse."

"Draco. Look at me." he tilted his head up to look at her. "You may have made crude remarks about my family, but you saved me from something worse than that. I heard from a muggle once that actions speak louder than words and now I finally understand what it means."

Draco looked at her. "Could you explain it to me, because I'm lost."

Ginny giggled. "Potter abused me. All you did was call me names. Which one is worse in your mind?"

"I get it now." He looked at her. "Can you ever forgive me for insulting you?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course, Draco. Would you do me a favor though?"

"What is it?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Apologize to my family. They deserve to hear it, too."

"I'll go talk to Dumbledore about it. See you later." Draco walked off to Dumbledore's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lemon Drops." The gargoyle let him through.

He knocked on the door. "Enter." He walked into the office.

"Professor? May I talk to you, sir?" He asked.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. What is the problem?" Dumbledore looked at Draco, his eyes sparkling.

"There is nothing wrong sir, but I was wondering if I could have a chat with the Weasley family. I want to apologize and tell them that I was the one who told Professor McGonagall about Potter."

"How about Saturday afternoon, at 3:00?"

"Thank you, Professor. That's perfect." He left his office and went back to his dormitory where he found Blaise sleeping on his bed.

He shook Blaise awake. "What happened, mate?"

"I told her and on Saturday, I'm going to talk to her family and apologize to them."

"Wow. You're really changing this year." Blaise was surprised to see how different Draco was becoming.

"I decided that Lucius' ways are wrong. I'm a new man this year."

"Well just be careful, mate. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Thanks, Blaise." He smiled at him.

The next morning, Ron and Hermione walked Harry to the carriages. "We'll be sure to write, Harry. Keep us updated on everything!" Ron said.

"Alright Ron, Hermione. You two better write back."

"You know we will, Harry." said Hermione. "At least I will. You know how Ron is."

They all laughed and hugged. "Bye Harry!" yelled Ron and Hermione to his retreating back.

"Bye Ron and Hermione!" He yelled back.

Ron and Hermione walked back to the castle and went to the Common Room.

They were talking when Ron got an owl.

_Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger,_

_Please meet me in my office at 3:00 PM on Saturday._

_The Password is Lemon Drops._

_Thank you,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N 2: I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Hopefully I'll have it up later or sometime this week


End file.
